Users of touch-centric mobile devices (e. g. cell phones, tablets, laptops with touch screens), or any other type of device, commonly desire to access and interact with pages generated by a collaboration platform, such as the SHAREPOINT collaboration platform from MICROSOFT CORPORATION. Previously, a mobile-specific user interface (“UI”) was typically generated for these types of pages.
Frequently, however, these types of pages are not designed for touch screens and so most of the UI is made up of small UI elements that are difficult to manipulate using touch-based devices. Another downside is that the previous solutions are server-based. This means that the HTML to be rendered in a web browser on a touch-based device is generated on the server and downloaded to the device for each viewed page. This configuration increases the amount of data being transferred from the server to the client and can results very static page UI.